yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gammaizer Time
Gammaizer Time (voiced by Akihiro Mayama) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Time (アデル・タイム Aderu Taimu). Gammaizer Time appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Time was summoned in the prayer chamber by Adel alongside Gammaizer Gravity, and it sends turquoise energy bursts out through an eye portal that cause adults to regress to children in body, mind, and memory. The attack also affect modern buildings as it will turn into a classic, smaller version of itself. Its effect is reversed when Ghost Grateful Damashii summons and uses the power of Tutankhamun Damashii. Gammaizer Time along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Time along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Time taking out Tutankhamun, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Following Perfect Gammaizer's disastrous confrontation against Ghost Mugen Damashii, Gammaizer Time was left as one of the final three Gammaizers surviving alongside Gammaizer Electric and Gammaizer Oscillation. Along with the other 2 surviving Gammaizers, Gammaizer Time was reunited with the other destroyed Gammaizers after Adel connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Time and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Time makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Time together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Time appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Time and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Time is seen fighting against Tutankhamun and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Time with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Time appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Time and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Chronokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate time. ** Age Regression: It can fire a turquoise-colored blast into the human world, which then split into multiple energy balls, this attack reduces any adult hit by the blast into their child state, not only with the physical body, but also with their memory and personality. If a modern building hit by the blast, it will turn into a classic, smaller version of itself. * Superhuman Speed: It can travel at superhuman speeds through the speed of light. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains